Current drip coffee filtering systems operate by putting dry coffee grains in a filter, and then pouring heated water the coffee grains. Typically, drip coffee filters are made of paper. The pores in the paper filter permit the brewed coffee to pass therethrough while still preventing the passage of undesirably large coffee grains. Unfortunately, paper filters suffer from many disadvantages. For example, they must be replaced after every use. Secondly, paper filters tend not to hold their shape. Therefore, coffee grains are often inadvertently spilled when the paper filters are removed. Thirdly, the paper filter's soft corner edges may inadvertently fold inwardly when placed into a coffee brewing machine such that the heated water bypasses the coffee grains partially or entirely. In addition, some of the coffee grains pour into the cup.
An additional disadvantage common to both paper filters is that they have grain leakage problems. Specifically, finer grains of coffee tend to seep through the filter and are deposited in the drinker's coffee cup. Additionally, existing paper filtering systems tend to require considerable time for coffee brewing. As a result, a trade-off exists between the time taken to brew the coffee and the amount of unwanted coffee grains that seep through the filter into the coffee cup.
What is instead required is a system in which coffee can be brewed and filtered more quickly, so as to save time in coffee preparation. Additionally, an improved filtering system should not require constant filter replacement after every use. In addition, an improved filtering system would preferably prevent small coffee grains from passing therethrough, and being deposited in the user's coffee cup.